Bedtime
by Rapier Of Flames
Summary: Garnet tries to scare the crap out of Eis. Rated T to be safe. Genderbend. Fluff.


A/N: Apologies to BlackenedHearts if he didn't want me to use his genderbent name for Weiss. PM me, if you want me to change it. I don't own the other genderbend names either and the credit for those should go to their rightful owners. I don't know what the point of writing this was, but hope you enjoy anyways.

* * *

The sounds of a tapping keyboard broke the fragile, glass-like silence of the barren, white room that was known as Eis' room. Typing away on his laptop, sitting criss-cross applesauce on his bed. Engulfed by the darkness of the night, the only patch of light eminated from his PC. Being brought up wealthy, Eis never had time to bring himself to become attached to the insignificant things in life, like video games or TV programs, because of his parents' expectations.

'Only the weak were eliminated.'

'Come on, Eis. You do not need to dilly-dally with the likes of them.'

'SLAP! I thought I told you. You are not to look at the keys when you play.'

'How dare you disgrace me with such incompetence. I thought that after the last time, you would have learned your lesson. Why must you insist on playing with those commoners? I've had enough Eis. Go to your room.'

Eis cringed. He didn't want to dig those memories back up.

Cobalt blue headphones gleamed with the moon's light while they rested snugly atop his snowy white hair, blaring, just loud enough to block the racket that Garnet and Yin were making outside of his room.

"Mirror, mirror what's behind you? Save me from the things I see..."

He didn't hear the sound the door made as it creaked in protest of the force trying to force it open. The hallway was dark.

Quietly, Garnet padded on all fours, and snuck his way around with the help of Eis' bed. Today he would carry out his mission. Today, he would finally scare the crap out of Eis.

Reaching the side of the bed, with Eis' back to him, he yelled.

"BOO!"

Receiving no reaction whatsoever, a large question mark manifested itself on Garnet's face. What the hell? Eis couldn't be _this_ good.

As Garnet thought, he heard something faint.

"...Like roses fills my dreams and brings me to the place you rest. White is cold..."

Ooh. So that was it.

Finally noticing the headphones, Garnet thought of his options. Attempt to scare Eis again, or leave.

Making his decision, Garnet climbed on the bed, gaining the attention of his unaware companion.

Tackling Eis into a bear hug, to say the least, the receiver was surprised.

Gathering his composure, Eis calmly took his headphones from his head and shut them off. Wordlessly, he shook Garnet from his back and turned to face him.

"What?" an icy tone said.

Garnet's grin didn't falter as he leaned in and stole a kiss. "What? Am I not allowed to see my boyfriend?"

Eis gave him a long stare. "...You were... trying to scare me again. Weren't you?"

"Pshh, nah. Wouldn't dream of it." he answered mischievously, mock innocence plastered on his face.

"Whatever." the albino said before turning back to his earlier work. Paying bills. Ew.

Noire and him took turns taking care of the electric and water bill, which they all shared in payment. The other two residents never acted responsible enough for the jobs, and would most likely forget about it, this the job was thrusted into his and the raven haired teen's arms.

"Aww, c'mon Eis. You're such a killjoy." the auburn pouted, settling himself on Eis' lap. Leaning his head back to the crook of Eis' neck and breathed in the other's scent.

"Garnet, why don't you go read a book or something?" Eis adjusted his position and hugged Garnet from behind.

"Don't wanna." the boy felt drowsiness start to take over his senses.

Closing Eis' laptop, he took the device and set it on a nearby nightstand.

"H-hey! Garnet, I still need to-"

"Do them tomorrow." half-lidded and yawning, Garnet pushed the older of the two down on the bed. Laying on his side, the boy snuggled into Eis, one arm lazily draped around his waist. Sighing contentedly, Garnet fell asleep. Eis let a soft smile break on his face.

Garnet, Noire and Yin's personalities had mellowed him out a significant amount. When they'd first met, Garnet wouldn't even have tried to pull a stunt like this in fear of getting yelled at by "Old Scrooge Eis" as the GENY* members had dubbed it.

(*GENY- the first letters of the genderbent RWBY team's names. G-Garnet, E-Eis, N-Noire, Y-Yin.)

Letting out a soft sigh, Eis relaxed and brushed a few bangs out of Garnet's face. He closed his eyes, wrapping both arms around his boyfriend. Pressing a tender kiss on Garnet's lips and then his forehead, Eis too succumbed to sleep's welcoming arms.


End file.
